world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
020614doirnate
02:54 -- galactoidArrival GA runs up to Nate with an amazed expression that could only mean trouble on his face. -- 02:55 GA: natenatenatenatenatenate 02:55 AC: oh god, what is it, this time? 02:55 GA: i was just in the matrix! 02:56 AC: like, the movie? 02:56 -- galactoidArrival GA shows Nate some confusing pictures of a Code Dutton with shades and a shitty mustache, some big skulls of Skaia, and some rad selfies in front of an ascii tron bike. -- 02:56 GA: i dont think like the movie 02:56 GA: it was like 02:56 GA: REAL LIFE 02:56 GA: :o 02:56 AC: I don't, even 02:57 AC: the fuck, do you keep, getting yourself into 02:57 GA: i have no idea but it was amazing! 02:57 GA: i ended up escaping by hephaustus and turned his hammer all jpeg artifacty and i slapped some dialogue boxes and danced on some infinite code! 02:58 AC: ok, first question 02:58 AC: how? 02:58 GA: the backdoor hack i got at christmas 02:58 GA: i backdoored into my computer in libbys tower and entered the universe code! 02:59 AC: universe code? 02:59 AC: this is, sounding like a bad, sci-fi book 02:59 GA: yeah the universe is actually a computer or something 02:59 GA: and i think i have access to its code! 03:00 AC: that explains, sylladexes and stuff, I guess 03:00 AC: but you, access to, the very code, of the universe 03:01 AC: man, are we, boned 03:01 GA: no way! if i could turn hephaustus' hammer jpeg-y by making a tron motorcycle in it, think of what other cool things i could do! 03:01 GA: what if i could give everyone silly hats! 03:02 AC: I like, my hat, just fine 03:02 GA: why do you always wear that hat anyway 03:02 GA: are you bald 03:03 AC: yes, secretly I have, no hair, and am a twink 03:03 GA: oh no 03:03 GA: the truth comes out 03:04 AC: I'm joking 03:04 GA: do you want to borrow some hair so aura doesnt think youre ugly 03:04 GA: ... 03:04 AC: thin ice, dude 03:04 GA: heheheheh 03:06 GA: hey, maybe i can get you a hack too and you can join me on my computer adventures 03:06 AC: that sounds, like a horrible idea 03:06 GA: more like the 90s dream 03:07 GA: we can ride keyboards and wear shades and fly off into the pixelated sunset 03:07 AC: the only computers, I've used, are the shitbox, I built myself, and that large terminal, in my freezer 03:08 GA: why do you have a large terminal in your freezer 03:08 GA: do you have a super spy basement or something 03:08 AC: maybe 03:08 AC: I kinda found it, right before entering 03:09 GA: omg what if your dad was actually a super spy 03:10 AC: well, from what, Jossik and I, have put together, he was on the, troll's planet, and killed Jossik's lusus 03:10 AC: so that's, probably not, too far off 03:10 AC: speaking of, I haven't seen, him around lately 03:10 GA: yeah jossik died 03:11 AC: oops 03:11 AC: right, that 03:12 GA: but ryspor said his dreamself is okay 03:12 AC: man, I owe him 03:12 GA: do you, though? 03:13 GA: i mean, wasnt it his own fault that either of you were put in danger anyway? 03:13 AC: yeah, if it'd been me dying, I wouldn't have been able, to get to Prospit, and you know 03:14 GA: well because of the butterfly effect if he hadnt done that thing at all things could have gone totally differently or worse but whatever 03:14 GA: or could have gone exactly the same 03:15 GA: so really you shouldnt thank him for anything, just glare at him for possibly endangering you and her and anyone else 03:16 AC: nah, we've all, fucked up 03:18 AC: so, other than, becoming Neo, what else, have you been, up to? 03:18 GA: well, ive totally gotten into a relationship with seriad 03:19 AC: high five, dude 03:19 -- galactoidArrival GA high fives, smiling goofily. -- 03:20 GA: oh, i also met someone who is supposed to be secret 03:20 GA: and she was all ominous and i think she didnt really like me but i did fall into her troll slime bed 03:20 GA: so maybe she was just annoyed rather than mean 03:21 AC: dude, didn't you just, get a girlfriend, and then you jump, into strange trolls, beds 03:21 GA: hey, ryspor should have aimed a little better, not my fault 03:22 AC: heheheh 03:23 GA: i wonder who was in on her secret? i cant believe they didnt tell everyone. were you in on it? 03:23 AC: am I, in on anything? 03:23 GA: well apparently super spy is in your lineage so i dont know 03:24 AC: well, I got none, of those genes, then 03:25 GA: oh shit i hope i wont get in trouble for telling you 03:25 GA: i dont even remember her name, it was like, meow or something 03:25 GA: crap! tell no one about this! 03:26 AC: lips are, sealed 03:26 GA: oh, and did you hear about libby leaving? 03:26 GA: duh, you were there, nevermind 03:27 GA: secret meowface said to 'pack my bags' or something so maybe libby is leaving really soon 03:27 AC: oh well 03:28 AC: we can't, just rely, on her help, all the time 03:28 AC: not like, she helped me, much though, hated me I'm pretty sure 03:29 GA: well, we'll have to learn how to make portals and stuff to get around now 03:29 GA: or i can maybe hack my way around, and this time ill try not to end up at hephaustus' house 03:30 AC: ehh, you probably, shouldn't risk it 03:30 AC: might, mess up, something serious next time 03:30 GA: pffft 03:30 GA: pffffffft 03:30 GA: fine 03:30 AC: don't pfft, me, miss justice 03:31 GA: hey im not miss justice right now 03:31 GA: look, see? slightly shorter hair, less wings 03:31 GA: uh 03:31 GA: less justice? 03:31 GA: there arent really many differences i suppose 03:32 AC: whether or not, you're using your power, you are the same person, are you not? 03:32 GA: yeah 03:32 GA: i wonder if i can hack myself and give me some rad justice powers 03:33 AC: or a, third arm 03:33 AC: or cancer 03:33 GA: i already have a third arm ;) 03:33 AC: dude, we both have, girlfriends 03:34 GA: so i cant wink at anyone at all? 03:34 GA: hey, didnt you promise me a kick in the balls? 03:34 GA: uhhahh not that you should give it now maybe later please 03:34 AC: yes 03:34 AC: I will, wait for the, opportune moment 03:35 GA: oh no thats even worse 03:35 AC: maybe, when you're, making out 03:35 GA: nooo 03:36 AC: actually, that's a, good idea 03:36 AC: imma do, that 03:36 GA: noooooo 03:37 AC: hehehehehahahahah 03:37 GA: youre evil :( 03:38 GA: if you do that, then ill... do something mean back! 03:38 AC: like? 03:38 GA: like hack you and make you a magical girl forever 03:38 GA: muahahahaha 03:38 AC: dude, we only, have two guys, left 03:38 AC: you're dating, an alien 03:39 GA: so 03:39 GA: we could have a human orgy and- no actually ew 03:39 GA: nvm ill get you back some other way 03:40 AC: those, images will, haunt my dreams, forever 03:40 GA: hahahah, ive soiled your MIND havent i, hahahahahah 03:41 AC: yes, now I've imagined, how small your, dick is 03:41 GA: well i dont have to imagine to know how small yours is hahahahah 03:43 -- acquiredCarne AC winds up and punts Doir in the balls as hard as he can -- 03:43 -- galactoidArrival GA falls over. -- 03:43 GA: owwwwww 03:44 -- galactoidArrival GA quickly transforms to get away from the pain. -- 03:44 GA: owowowowowow 03:44 GA: for great... justice... nyeh 03:44 AC: kicked so hard, they retreated 03:45 -- galactoidArrival GA kicks Nate's feet out from under him so he falls. -- 03:45 GA: you said youd wait :( 03:45 -- acquiredCarne AC falls and lands right on top of Doir/Dina -- 03:46 AC: I did, wait, for a few minutes 03:46 GA: ow youre crushing my wings owowow get off 03:46 AC: ehh, karma 03:46 -- galactoidArrival GA flails her arms and legs around in an effort to get Nate away and also maybe slap him in the face. -- 03:47 AC: oh, fine 03:47 -- acquiredCarne AC stands up -- 03:47 -- galactoidArrival GA stays on the floor, in pain and frowning. -- 03:48 AC: oh come on, I've been landed on, several times in, the last few days 03:49 GA: yeah but my wings and my crotch owww 03:49 AC: I had, five people, at once, land on me 03:49 -- galactoidArrival GA rolls away. -- 03:49 GA: nyeh 03:49 GA: see ya later, naaaate 03:50 AC: have fun, with the pain